


oh, your love is sunlight

by astrofruity



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, love these dorks, mention of the show friends because idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrofruity/pseuds/astrofruity
Summary: he tipped his head down, pressing another kiss to Gyro’s head, muttering into his hair, “I love you.”Gyro comes home sleepy from a long day at the lab and falls asleep on top of Fenton.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	oh, your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> alright first fic i’ve posted on here, still trying to get used to it! 
> 
> anyway, I love these dorks so much and astroboyd just brought back my love for them. also yes the title is a hozier song. gay yearning baby

Gyro walked through the door of his apartment, stumbling slightly. the tv played from the living room as he shoved off his shoes and hat. 

“hey.” he spoke as he walked into the room. Fenton laid longways on the couch, eating a bag of chips. 

“hey! I didn’t think you’d stay at the lab so long. you look exhausted.” Fenton said at him with a concerned look. 

“yeah, well I am.” Gyro untied his bow tie and shrugged off his vest. 

“wanna go to bed?” Fenton started to get up, but Gyro put out a hand to stop him. 

“no no, just...” he took off his glasses and climbed on top of Fenton, laying his head on his chest and placing his arms around his torso. 

“oh, okay.” 

“mmm... what are you watching?” 

Fenton started to run his hands through Gyro’s hair, “friends.” 

Gyro chuckled, “you always watch friends. haven’t you seen every episode?” 

Fenton smiled down at him, Gyro’s eyes still on the tv, “yeah. but they never get old.” 

Gyro hummed, closing his eyes. Fenton pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “did you finish up in the lab?” 

“yeah.” Gyro’s voice was laced with sleep. 

“that’s good.”

Gyro hummed again, breathing evening out. Fenton could tell he was sleep.

he looked back to the tv, but he couldn’t really focus. it felt nice to be this close to Gyro, they only really get to do it at home. Gyro likes to be focused on his work back at the lab, and a good amount of the fine Fenton isn’t even there, but out gizmoduck-ing (as Gyro likes to put it.) 

but when they get home, Gyro goes from keeping a safe distance to unbelievably clingy. holding onto Fenton’s waist as he made coffee, hugging Fenton as they slept, even holding his hand as he worked on the couch. always so touchy. 

now he was on his chest, asleep. it was the best thing ever. 

he tipped his head down, pressing another kiss to Gyro’s head, muttering into his hair, “I love you.” 

Gyro rose up, getting off Fenton’s chest and looking at him at eye level. his face looked sleepy, adorably so. his hair a mess from Fenton running his hands through it. 

he smiled at Fenton, “love you too.” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Fenton’s cheek. 

Fenton smiled widely as Gyro dug his chin into his shoulder, finally falling asleep. 

he felt himself feeling sleep too. he wrapped his harms around Gyro, letting sleep overtake him. he knew his back would feel like shit in the morning, but it was worth it.


End file.
